


【盾铁/AA/NC17】Can you feel my LOVE?

by LY_Winter_is_coming



Category: Avengers Assemble
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LY_Winter_is_coming/pseuds/LY_Winter_is_coming
Summary: 又名“复联团员都看出咱俩有基情了所以不赶紧出柜来♂一♂发吗”大概就是填一下很久以前的脑洞：温柔能克制关键时刻大♂力aa盾x主动撩拨小妖精关键时刻却怂的一批甜心aa铁的pwp是的我想看你aa铁先暗恋的你盾……时间线大概在AA第四季？然后就搞出来了。复4太虐杀我于是吃点AA粮回血是真的pwp，没啥剧情无脑肉（。）看他俩搅基结婚就是了！





	【盾铁/AA/NC17】Can you feel my LOVE?

（序）  
“钢铁侠又一次莽撞了。”  
伴随着我们的好队长一声无奈的轻叹——尽管那听起来宠溺的成分更多。已经卸下装甲的托尼依旧哼哼唧唧地，一边为自己上药一边“ouch”地小声痛叫。  
“得啦，铁罐儿已经在队长你的教导下乖巧不少了，这次我都没能看见铁罐儿出丑。”鹰眼的吐槽万分欠揍，并且如愿以偿换来托尼不耐烦地：“滚，别打扰我上药！”  
“可以了克林特，开玩笑适度。”史蒂夫一脸正经，“等他心情好了你再闹腾吧，我先去拿点药剂喷雾……”  
娜塔莎故意“啧啧啧”，幸好单纯的索尔和小年轻猎鹰不太懂其中玄机。  
当美国队长转身去昆式战机的储物间时，托尼的擦拭速度不自觉地慢了下来；他小心翼翼地，生怕别人看见地，去眺望那个背着红蓝星盾的高大背影，望得几乎回不过神来。

我爱他。  
他一定知道。

-

托尼仅着那身灰黑的紧身衣躺在柔软的床上，仰面朝上，似乎慵懒地摆弄着浮空的电子屏幕。室内没有过亮的灯光，巨大的落地窗外投来的星光和其他高楼的霓虹灯足以照亮室内。  
“托尼。”  
噢，熟悉得要命，再听三千遍也不会听腻的呼声，也只有这个男人能把他的名字叫出一千八百种感情。托尼微笑地转头，将电子屏幕划到空气里。  
“嗯哼？”托尼眯着眼睛，歪头微笑着，蓬松的三七分刘海划过额头。他看着已经身着家居服的队长，忍不住嗤笑。  
“原来你跑回房间了。”史蒂夫晃了晃有点湿的金发道，“我找了你好久，以为你又跑到哪个实验室去熬夜。”  
“今晚我想早点休息，队长……”托尼玩味地斜瞥一眼，噢，平时巴不得二十四小时把国旗穿在身上的老家伙，哪来的资格说我不注意休息呢？  
史蒂夫的目光却直直盯着托尼，脸上看似没有表情，却让托尼感觉自己差点被烧得穿孔。天哪，拜托，他对史蒂夫这样的表情简直又爱又恨，恨在这样的史蒂夫似乎能把自己看透了，爱也恰好爱在此。  
史蒂夫闻了闻：“…是玫瑰香氛？”  
刚觉得有些紧张的托尼瞬间塌下脸来：“是啊，大马士革红玫瑰。我一直都很喜欢这样的香氛，能很好地让我放松。”  
史蒂夫咽了口水，看似平静：“……我很喜欢这样的香，就像你身上自然散发的一样。”  
托尼被史蒂夫毫无防备地惊到——这不是第一次了，托尼差点窘得咬舌头。  
美国队长的特殊技能：一脸正直，自然无比地说出不得了的话语，每次必中托尼的心。  
史蒂夫走进来，自然而然坐在托尼的床上，凑近笑问：“今天怎么突然打算早睡？”  
“你的话题怎么会这么贫瘠？”托尼假装嫌弃，“我不是说了今晚我想早些休息？”  
“噢，好吧。”史蒂夫手撑着下巴，想要尽力克制住发自内心的，喜欢的笑容，便转头一边去。托尼稍微起身，背靠在床板上。托尼咬咬唇，刚想说“你太明显了”，就被突袭俯身的史蒂夫凑了上来，抵住额头。  
托尼一愣，脸色刹那泛红，却依旧带着那令史蒂夫沉沦的，成熟且又可爱的微笑：  
“别当我傻。”托尼的声音有些哑哑的，却像羽毛一般撩拨着史蒂夫的耳朵和心扉，“这算什么暗示，以为我不知道？也就只有你会对我打出这样的直球。”  
史蒂夫眨眨眼，像是经过确认了一般，才吻下去；托尼满足地闭上眼睛，修长而被磨出茧的手抚上史蒂夫的脸颊。  
——不得不说，托尼低估了队长的吻技。史蒂夫不急不慢地凑上托尼的嘴唇，一点一点的轻舔，像是一个用自己攒了很久的零花钱买甜筒冰淇淋，欣喜得像是得到全世界，然后开始一点一点地吃的小孩；舌尖就在此时悄悄探入，同对方的舌尖缠吻……托尼的双手自然地揽住史蒂夫的脖颈，任他逐渐压上自己的身躯。  
“嗯唔……”托尼发出满意的哼哼，睫毛扑闪，双腿不知道何时就攀附到史蒂夫健壮的腰上。  
一个带着玫瑰香氛的唇舌缠绕告一段落。托尼暂时松开手立起上半身，双腿却还没离开史蒂夫——  
“你搞什么？”托尼看起来有些气呼呼地，力度不大地一锤史蒂夫的胸口，“这么快就没了？”  
史蒂夫只是微笑着任托尼这么做。顿了一下，史蒂夫才安然回应：“怎么可能？”  
“所以呢？”  
“——你看看你的腿卡在哪儿。”史蒂夫慢条斯理地指了指托尼的双腿——现在被战斗时的内搭紧身衣包裹，又因窗外霓虹映射，竟更显修长，腿部肌肉线条匀称而具有美感，很想知道如果上手摸一把会是个什么体验。  
托尼轻呼一声，又扑通倒回了柔软的床铺，接着，他又伸手过床头调暗了室内的灯光。在夜色下，托尼的眉宇更显温柔。  
明明平时就是那么一个臭屁又骄傲的人。  
史蒂夫嗤笑一声，脱掉上衣，解开裤头，再次压下身躯，埋在托尼的肩头，给他“种草莓”，并真正上手想要解开托尼的紧身衣。史蒂夫可能刚洗完头，那顶金毛柔软且蓬松，就这么在托尼的肩胛周围蹭其实弄得托尼痒痒的。  
“史蒂夫你别——哈哈哈有点痒…你是想解开我的紧身衣？”托尼没忍住笑出来了。但很快他意识到其实自己的心跳得厉害。  
“是啊。我不想撕了它，因为你穿起来显得腿长。”史蒂夫略微起来，很耿直地回答。  
托尼似乎达到了他的目标，勾唇低眉，发出有些得意但依旧柔柔的，沙哑的轻笑；他牵起了史蒂夫的温厚的手掌，从自己的大腿膝盖处溯游而上。  
“这里……”托尼的声线撩人心扉，微微有热乎的气体攀爬到史蒂夫的脸颊上，引着史蒂夫用手指轻轻划过托尼的大腿根部，从外向里侧那片软肉去，“把它划开，然后一拉……”  
就在刚才，史蒂夫就觉得自己被迷魂得晕头转向，现在更是以他的声音为引子，照做下去……只见白软的腿根处肌肉就这么显露出来。  
“神奇。”史蒂夫低声赞叹一句，就在另一边的腿部照做……很快托尼就被史蒂夫扒得露出性感健美的腰胯。“胸口也是一样？”  
“嘶…”这个时候是不是该夸奖美国队长强悍的学习能力？总之，托尼感觉自己引导得差不多了。  
“自己看着办吧史蒂夫，大不了就不解开？”托尼调皮地眨眼，极尽挑逗。  
孰知队长直接上手，围着托尼的核反应堆顺时针轻划一圈，再顺着紧身衣胸口的线条纹路划开，向两边掰去，完美得恰到好处的胸肌就这样呈现在眼前…  
“很容易嘛。”史蒂夫勾起嘴角，之前划开腿根覆盖的薄衣的左手现在正拿捏着托尼的臀，右手又伸向床头柜，熟练地扯开第一个柜子。托尼眼皮一跳，只见史蒂夫的手指上套着一个半透明的，环绕着众多不可明说的触头的指套，上面似乎被提前淋过…润滑剂？  
“我靠你他妈什么时候搞到的这种东西——嗯啊…啊…”  
美国队长每次都能给钢铁侠意外的惊喜。该死的这句话谁说的来着？也许这个时候正在偷吃我的三明治的肥啾？还是仿佛看穿一切的黑寡妇？托尼闭上眼睛，安心地让史蒂夫先将指套深入后庭扩张，指套一寸一寸地刺激碰撞，从头开拓起那片未知地。托尼合上眼，细长的眉毛微微颤抖，舌尖伸出轻声呻吟，左手想要抬起挡住自己的发烫的脸，被史蒂夫恰好抓住，两手相触，交握，紧紧扣住，这令托尼浑身一震。  
托尼的反应比想象中的大，史蒂夫想，他就往下一瞥就看见托尼硬了——好吧他也一样，但是这么着急有什么意思呢？史蒂夫只是带着手指套前后出入，偶尔猛地撞击开拓一下内壁和勾挑起来往不同的方向上顶，就已经让托尼的反应有些汹涌，呼吸开始急促。托尼的长腿一直死死夹着史蒂夫不自觉往前拱的腰，那仅仅显出的一些裆部两侧的腿肉和被黑色紧身衣包裹的腿部，脚尖还绷紧着，微微颤抖。  
史蒂夫的手很暖，手中的热流通过和托尼的紧握而传到托尼的胸腔里。  
“你太紧张了，托尼。”史蒂夫轻声提醒，他居然觉得这个时候的托尼有些脆弱。  
“嗯，是有点…好了吗？”托尼喘着气问。  
史蒂夫轻叹一口气，低沉而磁性的嗓音再次包裹着托尼疯狂跳动的心脏。接着，史蒂夫暂缓了手上的动作，仅是缓慢地，微微磨着出来。在指套拔出来的一瞬间，托尼忍不住叫了一声。  
“…感觉怎样？”史蒂夫暂将粘稠的指套放置一边。  
托尼轻轻呼气，眉目舒展抬起，双眸似有星辰一般地笑了；双唇微启，舌尖在贝齿间吐出：  
“KISS ME.”  
室内很暗，窗外的霓虹灯还有托尼胸口的反应堆是唯二的光源，照在托尼的脸颊侧竟有种难以言说的美感。  
史蒂夫被这一笑给击沉了；他毫不犹豫地再次亲吻上去，手上不忘将托尼的大腿掰开，让自己早已充血的老二长驱直入，同时，托尼扭好腰跨，迎合着史蒂夫，随着刚刚的进入而再次欣悦地呻吟起来。在经过之前的扩张和一定的润滑，史蒂夫进入得比较顺利，在扶着托尼宛若凝脂的臀部，食指和中指轻轻地在托尼的股缝间抚摸时，有规律地从被温热好的峃口进入，撞击着托尼的每一个敏感点。托尼再次双手揽住史蒂夫的脖颈，几乎是用扑上去的势头迎着史蒂夫的吻；他再也不满足于只是单纯的交换唾液，磨揉嘴唇，而要更深地，探开牙齿，几乎是吮吸一般缠绵着。托尼的刘海很软，所以史蒂夫在托尼如此主动地吻上来时觉得万分享受。  
托尼的胸口也很软，只是两粒乳头起了反应。史蒂夫的另一边手先是去托尼展露的胸口轻抚摸一圈，再以中指食指一同摩擦着左侧的小粒。  
“嗯啊…史蒂夫…我还想要……”托尼几乎是紧紧抓着史蒂夫了——他的反应比自己想象中得更明显：的胸口一起一伏，香汗从脸颊，肩膀流下，划过胸口，迷人的喘息声愈加粘稠，慢慢地就在这意乱情迷的状态下不断发出邀请。史蒂夫忍不住皱眉：本来今晚他洗完澡后想去找托尼，只是单纯想催他早点睡，以为他又像往常一样泡在哪个实验室里鼓捣一些高科技玩意儿。结果刚走进托尼的房间，史蒂夫就放弃了之前一切清水的想法。  
我挺想告诉托尼其实我爱他的。我们都当了这么久的复仇者了，这么简单的三个单词都拖了多久都没来得及传达过去。  
“托尼？你看起来不太舒服…”  
“怎么可能。……”托尼毫无征兆地，打断了史蒂夫的话，他显得有些激动，胸口的起伏愈来愈明显，但说话的声音越来越轻：  
“哈…以前独自一人的时候，不自觉地就熬到了三四点……自从复仇者重建*，我每次回到床上，翻来覆去，难以入眠…后来我才想明白，原来我是在思念你…所以，史蒂夫…”  
一见钟情和日久生情这两个词汇在以前的托尼看来是很傻的，傻得冒烟的那种，直到史蒂夫罗杰斯从寒冰中醒来。  
史蒂夫听罢，将托尼抱得更紧，几乎是往怀里塞；性器的抽插更加频繁，托尼再次忍不住呻吟起来；这次他看起来才是真的满足了，托尼蹙眉合眼，像是终于释放了一样，尽情地摆动着腰跨，承受收纳着来自史蒂夫所有的抚慰。  
“不是我退缩……”这有点像是小孩子家家的斗嘴，但不可否认的是，史蒂夫很喜欢他和托尼的这种相处模式，“我能感觉到你炽烈的爱，在我独自一人时我也万分煎熬。”  
就像“奥创革命”*之后的那一段日子，美国队长在日间完成了被破坏的纽约的修复，夜晚躺下时却总忍不住遥望天空中最亮的那颗星星，就当做那是自由而骄傲的钢铁侠再一次在夜空中疾驰穿梭。  
“I CAN FEEL YOUR LOVE。”  
史蒂夫怕托尼刚才听不清，就正式地重申。  
“SO DO I.”  
托尼感觉他的心已经悬在了喉口，这不是紧张，更多的是因为铺天盖地而来的幸福感，满足感；他在史蒂夫低下头去，虔诚地亲吻他的胸口，就是反应堆所在地时，托尼再次纵情呻吟着，与史蒂夫一同享受坠入爱河的快感；双腿大开，任史蒂夫拓开占有他，让肉棒在肠壁内顶撞，填满他似火的欲望。史蒂夫在亲吻完毕胸口，又伸出舌尖去舔托尼饱满的乳尖，另一边手又捏揉了一把托尼紧实的胸口……  
“嗯啊…！史蒂夫，史蒂夫……我好像快……”托尼浑身战栗着，热情地释放浑身开来。  
当然快到了，“小托尼”都勃起成什么样子了。  
“我帮你吧。”  
史蒂夫居然腾出左手，“贴心”地伸手过去，将托尼充血已久的性器上下撸动…小腹前和胯下的双重快感像激浪拍打，让此时的托尼意乱情迷，沉溺其中，脑子里只剩下了正在亲爱他的男人——  
“来吧，史蒂夫…史蒂夫……！”托尼眼角含泪，眼瞳早已失去焦点；他紧紧地抱着，腿也紧紧地夹着史蒂夫，吞下即将来临的高潮。  
“我在这，托尼……”现在史蒂夫变成了那个引导托尼的人了——毕竟托尼将自己沉甸甸的爱意都寄托在了史蒂夫身上啊。史蒂夫也感觉自己差不多快射了，于是右手握住托尼靠近膝盖部分的，依旧被紧身衣包裹的腿部，往前推了推，方便冲刺。  
“…托尼！”  
史蒂夫总能将他的名字说成一句情话。  
“嗯……啊！”  
蓄谋已久的那阵炽热喷薄而出。一阵猛烈的抽搐后，史蒂夫暂时没有拔出来，而托尼荡起一阵痴迷绵长的，软绵绵的呻吟，这才放松地暂时松手，瘫倒在床，用手臂遮住眼睛，喘息微微。  
史蒂夫“……”了一阵，就见托尼虽然眼角还挂着刚才的生理性泪水，但明显已经放松笑开地，赶忙补充：  
“嗯……先别…拔出来。”  
史蒂夫无奈地，但又充满宠爱地长叹一声，右手伸过去在托尼蓬软的黑发上胡撸一把，然后缓慢地从托尼的体内撤退，托尼满足地，最后轻轻呻吟一声。  
“床单都湿了。”史蒂夫盯着他们两个刚才 “大战”过的痕迹，没忍住笑出声，然后伸手去床头柜调节室内的灯光。  
室内稍微亮一些了。托尼慢慢地坐起来，“欣赏”自己除了胸口，腰腹，胯部和臀部的部分紧身衣被撕开，其余地方却还好好穿着那极尽显出自己好身材的黑衣，除了某些地方难以避免地沾上了白色液体。  
“哦，你真‘热’。”史蒂夫开玩笑道。不过不否认的是，现在头发微凌乱，靠坐在床上的托尼真是极尽性感。  
“你比我更胜一筹，美国性感队长。”托尼嗤笑地翻个白眼。  
美国性感队长笑闹着将原本的洗澡毛巾“砸”向托尼：“擦擦身子吧。”  
托尼默契地接住，擦了擦头，肩，胸口的汗水，再递回去给史蒂夫。  
“谢谢。”托尼温柔地道，眉目宛若四月春风。  
欠揍的美国队长露出了“我靠你谁啊居然这么客气的”欠揍表情。  
“操你的我好不容易这么温柔一次！罗杰斯你太出戏了！”托尼笑崩了，用力地将毛巾往史蒂夫脸上砸去。史蒂夫跟托尼笑闹了一阵，才意识到两个裸男在一起嘻嘻哈哈的画面是多么惊悚，于是先把家居裤穿上了…而在此时，托尼轻轻地凑过去，挽住史蒂夫的手腕，在他的脸颊上蜻蜓点水。  
史蒂夫不服气地“回敬”一个，然后也同样温和地笑着，金色睫毛扑闪地：  
“好吧，你先告诉我，你是什么时候开始对我有感觉的？……”  
托尼先用白色被单裹紧自己，往史蒂夫身上蹭去。“我也想问你。”  
“那好吧，我先说……”  
两个互相依恋的人，就这样安心地依偎在一起，一起守着纽约夜晚的美好平静。

 

（番外）

“钢铁侠缺席。”鹰眼“事不关己高高挂起”地啃着从托尼的冰箱里偷来的三明治，据说这是队长家的秘方，但是他贱兮兮的八卦偷笑已经出卖了他。  
“美国队长缺席。”黑寡妇面无表情地喝着柠檬水，并且冷漠地瞥了一眼蠢蠢的鹰眼。  
“吾友队长和吾友托尼定是突发急事？”索尔疑惑道。  
“对啊，急事，床上的那种急事，哈哈哈哈不知道队长有没有把托尼……嗷！！”  
鹰眼尖叫着，因为黑寡妇用手肘戳了他一下。  
“好疼啊娜塔莎！”  
“你活该。”娜塔莎白眼道。  
“肥啾活该。”浩克冷漠地将鹰眼的另一块三明治给吃了。  
“嘿，浩克！”鹰眼瞪了一眼浩克，又被浩克瞪了回去。  
猎鹰——也就是小山姆啦，看着乱糟糟的，没了两位大家长的复仇者，深深地叹了一口气。  
所以你们到底是干嘛了？！难不成真的是床上的急事？！

好吧，还真的是。

END


End file.
